The Black Hope
by YukimuraShuusukeGirl
Summary: Kagome blinked as she looked at the men before her. She didn't know what to think. She had heard of the term bonded, Bestowed one...but never thought much of it. But here she was, A bonded one to the House of Black. She didn't know that because of her showing up, the tide of the war had been tipped...for which side was still unknown.
1. Chapter 1

**_The Black Hope_**

 ** _Summary: Kagome blinked as she looked at the men before her. She didn't know what to think. She had heard of the term bonded, Bestowed one...but never thought much of it. But here she was, A bonded one to the House of Black. She didn't know that because of her showing up, the tide of the war had been tipped...for which side was still unknown._**

 ** _Pairing: Kagome/Black Family Harem_**

 ** _x-X-x_**

 ** _Prologue_**

 ** _x-X-x_**

 _Bonded_

 _Bestowed One._

 _A Savior._

 _A Families Hope._

 _These were the terms that meant the world to Noble Families apart of the Wizarding World. It was something all the families waited for. A man or woman who would make the family complete and restore them back to their former glory._

 _Such beings only appeared when the line of a Noble family had been wronged or had come to be one of its last remaining individuals._

 _It was then when the ancestors of the Noble family find someone comparable and made them a Bonded One._

 _Sometimes the Bonded One doesn't find their Noble family...but most cases they do. They are guided to the family they are meant to be with._

 _Though there were special cases when something blocked the bond and the ancestors can't make contact with the Bonded One until the Bonded One comes in contact with someone from the House they are to be with...or with a magical item with the signature of the Noble house the Bonded would belong too makes contact with the Bonded one._

 _It is then the Bonded One goes through what is called a 'reclamation'. It is when a Bonded One is most vulnerable. It is when a Bonded One first comes in contact with the Noble family._

 _The Bonded One goes into a trance and is pulled into a different plane. It is there the Bonded meets the Ancestors of the Noble house...it is also there where members of the Noble family can be brought back to life._

 _When a Bonded is in this trance, it is when most try to take advantage of a Bonded. Many Bonded Ones have been killed or pulled out of the 'trance' and unable to complete the 'reclamation'_

 _A 'reclamation' can only happen once. It is when members of old are judged for past deeds and also to see if any are emotionally comparable with the Bonded One._

 _When the reclamation happened, the ones brought back to life were bound to the Bonded one. Forever Protective of the one who was chosen by Family magic._

 _It was because of family Magic, Bonded Ones were so rare. It was another reason Noble families cherished bonded ones._

 _They were something all Noble Families guarded. Each Noble family would help one protect a bonded one even if the bonded wasn't apart of their own house._

 _For they saw harming one as a disgrace and would go for blood of whoever hurt the bonded. For if a bonded was hurt by a Noble family, it could end up with the Noble family with no bonded one themselves._

 _That wasn't a chance any of them would take._

 _There were also the Witches and Wizards not apart of a Noble family, these were the ones that didn't except what a bonded one was. They didn't have the magical ancestors to understand why a Bonded one was so important._

 _It was those people who didn't understand, that wanted to make bonded ones disappear._

 _And this is where our story starts, when such a being shows up not knowing what she was...and with a Bonded One showing up in the middle of war, the scale of the war would be tipped._

 _For good...or bad is unknown._

* * *

 _ **Yuki Note: This is just the introduction chapter. I have about 25 chapters written in notebooks...but I wanted to write this so the story flowed better...than and you have some information that you need for the next chapter.**_

 _ **The next chapter is mostly typed out...I just doing some endits and changing a couple things because I ended up writing a Prolouge.**_

 _ **AGAIN, this is a Harem fic staring the Black Family! If you don't like it you don't have to read it. I do hope those who are reading this enjoy the prolouge. The next chapter will be up once I am done with edits and adding some things.**_

 _ **Also, see if you can guess who the is going to be in the Harem. XD As you can guess Sirius is one of them...but there are more!**_

 _ **Read and Reivew! Tell me what you think of this fic. It is definitly the different the most of the Harry Potter Inuyasha cossovers and I would like your feedback on this!**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**x-X-x**_

 _ **Chapter One**_

 _ **x-X-x**_

Kagome Higurashi frowned at Dumbledore, eyes narrowing as she tried to figure out what exactly he wanted from her. Sure, he said she could help with the war because of her 'unique' powers. She just didn't know what else he wanted.

There was something about him that set her on edge, like he had a secret agenda. She didn't know what that agenda was...but she would find out in time.

Kagome frowned as Dumbledore came to a stop in front of an apartment building. They were still in a muggle area so she didn't understand why they would stop in such a place when she was supposed to be going to Headquarters.

The Headmaster of Hogwarts laughed softly at her face before he gave a twinkly eyed grin, and held out a slip of parchment.

"Read it to yourself and keep it in your mind." Dumbledore instructed her, as he gave her a small piece of paper with writing. She paused for a half second before fulling taking the slip of paper with a frown.

Kagome read the words on the paper carefully before she glanced up and nodded to Dumbledore. Not even a second letter the paper in her hand lite up in red flames.

Kagome jumped when she heard the grinding of sment and turned to look at the building in front of her. The bricks moved back to show the house that the Order was now to use.

Dumbledore motioned her to go through, and taking a deep breath Kagome stepped into the house of Black. As she stepped over the threshold something shot through her taking the very breath out of her before her legs gave way and all the normal world around her melting away.

 _ **x-X-x**_

Sirius eyes dilated as he felt the pulse go through the house, his eyes turned to the door as he stopped mid sentence at yelling at Molly. He stood up and quickly made his way to the entrance of Grimmauld Place. He ignored the looks and yelling after him. He didn't care at this point.

There in the door was a young woman, about twenty years of age. She was collapsed at the entrance of the door, Dumbledore looking down at her as he too entered. His eyes held disbelief, then quickly went through some other emotions before glancing at Sirius again.

Sirius kept staring at her for a few minutes before he made his way towards her. He still couldn't believe his eyes. This woman...she was it.

He never thought the house of Black would be blessed with one. He had thought that they were forsaken after all the deeds his house had done.

But...right there before him was his proof that the House of Black would live on. That the House was able to be redeemed.

Kneeling down Sirius gently put his hand on the woman's cheek, he closed his eyes as he felt magic rush through him. The warmth and the feeling of completion.

Sighing Sirius opened his eyes to look at the still dazed woman. Her eyes were glazed over and he knew she wouldn't be back to normal for awhile.

"Molly, will you be a dear and help our new member to a guest room. She can rest until she is better." Dumbledore's voice cut through the house, making the occupants turn to him.

Molly who was looking at the scene before her frowned, eyes cold as she looked at the young woman. Putting on a smile she moved forward to do as the Headmaster said.

"No...I'll take her to _**my**_ room." He paused seeing that everyone had their attention on him, "I will be gone from the meetings until further notice..." Sirius could feel the atmosphere in the house and he wasn't going to trust anyone with this woman before him.

The only person he could trust with her would be a Black, and seeing that there wasn't another one in the house...there was no way he was going to let this woman out of his sight.

"Sirius be reasonable! You could be needed in a meeting. I am ab-" Molly started, but was cut off before she could start yelling again.

Sirius almost bared his teeth at the woman, "No! She isn't going anywhere out of my sight. She is a **Bonded.**. _A Bestowed one_. A Savior...she is the 'Black's hope' and she will stay with a Black!"

No one said anything, as they looked at Sirius. They had never seen him like this as he turned his attention back to the woman who had a glazed look on her face. She didn't know what was going on at the moment.

The Black Family Magic was communicating with her at the moment. There was no way Sirius was going to let her out of his sight when she was like this. If word got out there was a ...and the Bonded One was for the Black family...he was sure they would try to kill her.

It was a chance he was not going to take. Dumbledore be damned, he wasn't going to let her go on dangerous missions...he wasn't going to let her out of his sight until the _'reclamation'_ was done.

Eyes narrowed at the occupants in the room, Sirius picked up the girl who was now the most important thing in his life. He saw the disapproval in Dumbledore's eyes as well as some of the members of the Order.

He didn't care. All he cared about was the woman who would forever change his life...and the life of the Black Family.

This girl...she would put a change in the scale of the war...and she didn't even know it.

* * *

 _ **Yuki Note: Chapter two typed up now, and I hope you all like it. I will work on typing abd editing the third chapter up soon. It just takes a bit of time to go from paper to computer. I hope you all enjoyed this...and read and Review! X**_ D


	3. Chapter 3

x-X-x

Chapter Two

x-X-x

Bellatrix glanced around the table, dark eyes taking in everyone who was still alive or that wasn't still on the run for her lord. She recognized everyone, even if some aged and looked very different. Some of them had children with them, but not all.

Turning her eyes down the table she looked at her sister who was sitting next to her Husband. Draco, her nephew, wasn't anywhere in sight, which was a good thing for now. Bellatrix may be an evil woman, but she didn't want her nephew in the Death Eaters yet.

She had met him again and she had a feeling he was more like his mother than his father. Another good thing in Bellatrix's books, but also a bad thing because Lucius could always get himself out of trouble, something she knew Draco would need to survive being a Death Eater.

Bellatrix may not be the most stable of witches at the moment, but no one came out of Azkaban unscaved.

She curled her lips as she looked at the stuttering man give the rest of his report to the Dark Lord. It was men like that who gave Wizards a bad name. Someone with no spine...it was disgusting.

Her train of thought was broken when a rush of power went through the air. All Purebloods of Ancient Houses froze, knowing this only happened during a certain time...when...something was found and the Pureblood accentors wanted them to listen.

Glancing around Bellatrix was about say something when a pulse went through her, a shock, making Bellatrix stand up her chair crashing to the floor, but she wasn't the only one. Narcissa stood up at the same moment as she did, a glazed look in her eyes.

All eyes were looking at the two, they had never acted out at a meeting.

"Bellatrix...Narcissa..." a smooth cold voice cut through the silent room, "is there a problem..."

Narcissa and Bellatrix couldn't answer as another feeling went through them. Completion. Acceptence. Power.

The rush of power went through them to their very souls. They didn't say anything until the power that they felt go through them unfroze them and settled.

"It can't be..." Narcissa breathed, but even as she did so she knew that it was true. Something so precious was found and it was apart of her Family.

The Black family.

The whole room silenced at the sound of the Lady Malfoy's voice, but all cringe when hearing the voice of the one woman no one wanted to anger.

Bellatrix laughed, her voice holding disbelief as her high pitched laughter and eyes going wild, "...a bonded...a bonded for the house of Black"

No one said anything as the sound of her high pitch laughed echoed of the walls. No one knew what to say because a Bonded being found after so long...it could be a great help in the war to come.

* * *

Yuki Note: This chapter was longer on paper...so sorry. But I will get the next chapter out asap. Probably not tomorrow because I won't have any free time from work...but on Thursday. I can get an update out then. XD

I hope you all enjoyed this. Please tell me your thoughts! Read and Review!


	4. Chapter 4

_**x-X-x**_

 _ **Chapter Three**_

 _ **x-X-x**_

Kagome looked around the darkness of the room she was now in. She was on what looked like a family crest of some sort. She didn't really recognize the crest but she knew she had seen it somewhere.

As she stood up fire curled the rest she was standing on, encasing her. She now had no place to go.

Frowning Kagome tried to see into the darkness beyond the fire. There was no such luck though. She had no clue where she was. The last thing she remembered was walking into the Headquarters for the Order of the Phoenix...then darkness.

She didn't know what happened after that. She didn't think dumbledore had something to do with it either. It didn't seem like something he would do.

Taking a deep breath Kagome tried to come up with ideas on how she got where she was and how she was going to get out of the situation at hand.

 _Shes here._

 _The bonded_

 _Finally found_

Kagome snapped her head to the voices she just hear. Kagome turned around again trying to figure out if there was anyone around.

"Hello...is anyone there?" Kagome tentatively called out into the dark abyss. There was no answer right away just the cracking of the fire around her.

Kagome silently waited for a few moments before calling out again. She could still hear the whispered but she couldn't understand them anymore.

As Kagome called out for a third time, a figure stepped forward eyes catching the light as he didn't seemed to be affected by the fire and walked through it and stepped into the circle. Kagome stayed silent as she went into a defensive position.

The man was in a dark cloak and didn't say anything as he paused about ten feet away from where she was standing.

"Greeting Bonded One" He gave a small bow to Kagome who just looked at him in confusion.

 **'Bonded one...can't be'** Kagome stepped back from the figure and watched him as she tried to gauge what was going on.

The figure stayed silent before speaking again, "Have you figured it out...or do I need to go over everything..."

Kagome bit back a snarky remark, she had a feeling what was going on...but she didn't think she could be something like...like...a bonded one. She didn't deserve it.

"A...that I am..." Kagome licked her lips as she stumbled over the words, "...I am a bonded one?" It came out more as a question that a statement but the figure gave a chuckle as he saw the look on her face.

"Correct..."

Kagome frowned as she tried to think of what she knew of 'bonded ones' she didn't know a whole bunch on the subject. Just the rumors and stories that had been passed down. For here to be here at this moment...ment...she was...

"You figured out what House you belong to I take it..." The figure seemed amused by the facial expressions she had been making. She couldn't' say for sure by the cloak the figure was wearing.

Kagome paused, if she said what house she belonged to she would forever be connected to the House...but if she didn't...

Shaking her head Kagome glanced at the figurer, "What if I don't want to be bonded...? Why me? I don't think I can give your house anything..."

She was too broken to be any use besides fighting.

The sounds of hushed voices greeted her when she spoke these words, she could tell she made them agery.

The dark figure gave a small hiss of disapproval, " _ **Our**_ House, wouldn't have chosen _you_ if you were unworthy..." He had dismissed her first question. They weren't going to let her go until she excepted.

Kagome nodded still not one hundred percent sure...but she took a deep breath as her voice echoed through the darkness, the red flames dancing high as they turned black when she said who she belonged too.

 _ **I, Kagome Higurashi, Forevermore, Belong to the Ancient and Noble House of Black.**_

* * *

 _ **Yuki Note: Sorry it took so long for me to get this chapter out...I did a lot of editing and retyping cause I didn't like how I wrote the chapter. SO I do hope everyone likes this fic so far...**_

 _ **I do like how this fic is coming out so far...and I guess some people can't guess who Kagome is going to be paired with for sure? lol There is Sirius...and I'll give you another one...Regulus... XD Love him...but there are going to be three more Blacks...and they are going to be brought back from the Dead...so No Bellatrix or any of the alive Blacks...or who have connection to the Black family isn't paired up with Kagome...**_

 ** _Though, for the people who were quesioning how this fic will work since Purebloods are almost all related...Bonded One's work with the first generation family.. examles below._**

 ** _First Generation: Bellatrix, Narcissia, Sirius, Regulas, ect ect_**

 ** _Second Generation: Nymphadora Tonks, Draco Malfoy, James Potter_**

 ** _Third Generation: Harry Potter_**

 ** _I hoped that cleared up some information for all you guys!_**

 ** _Read and Review! Tell me your thoughts!_**


End file.
